Lover
by kyuminwine
Summary: Kekasih. Masih berlaku kah status itu untukku? KYUMIN GS OOC, abal, typo(s), DLDR


**Lover**

**Casts : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

**Genre : Romace, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T-M**

**Warning : Gender Switch, AU, OOC, Typo(s), out f EYD, dsb**

**Disclaimer : Casts belong to theirselves, this story is mine! NO BASH!**

**Summary : Kekasih. Apakah status itu masih berlaku untukku?**

**HAPPY READING ^o^**

**#Full of Sungmin POV#**

BLAM.

Kyuhyun pulang.

"Noona~" panggilnya.

Kyuhyun mabuk. Namja itu akan memanggilku noona saat ia mabuk.

"Noona, kau dimana?" tanyanya.

Aku mematung. Kutengadahkan kepalaku, berusaha menghentikan air mataku yang siap tumpah kapan saja. Langit-langit kamarku pun sudah terlihat kabur.

"Noona…" panggilnya lebih keras lagi.

Aku menyerah. Kutundukkan kepalaku, kuhapus air mata yang sempat mengalir.

CKLEK

Akhirnya aku keluar dari kamarku– oh tidak. Itu kamar kami berdua– kamarku dan Kyuhyun. Hanya ada satu kamar tidur di apartment ini. Mata kami bertemu. Kyuhyun memamerkan seringaian khasnya saat ia mabuk. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyaku setelah memberanikan diri duduk di samping sofa tempatnya duduk.

"Kukira kau sudah tidur…" katanya setengah sadar.

Aku kembali bungkam. Mungkin sedang terjadi masalah dengan pita suaraku hingga rasanya tidak akan ada suara yang keluar sekalipun aku berteriak. Aku beranjak ke dapur, hendak mengambil segelas air untuknya.

GREP

Tanganku berpegangan pada meja dapur saat pelukannya dari belakang sedikit mendorong tubuhku.

"Hiks…" isaknya tertahan setelah beberapa saat.

Bisa kurasakan air matanya yang mengenai cardigan bagian bahuku. Namja itu terus menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahuku.

Chup~

Ia mengecup lembut ceruk leherku. Hatiku nyeri. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

"Noona, mianhae…" katanya lalu kembali menciumi ceruk leherku.

Aku memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di pinggangku lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Kuhadapkan tubuhku padanya.

Kyuhyun meraih tanganku. Ia menggenggamnya erat, menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Ada apa dengan namja ini?

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

"Noona mianhae…" katanya sambil menahan isakannya.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?" tanyaku lembut.

"Kenapa kau selalu menerimaku kembali? Kenapa kau tidak pernah marah padaku? Kenapa kau bertahan denganku?" tanyanya.

Rasa nyeri kembali menyerang hatiku. Benar-benar sakit. Mataku nanar melihatnya. Belum pernah aku melihatnya seperti ini.

"Lee Sungmin… Kumohon maafkan aku… Aku memang bukan kekasih yang baik untukmu… Tapi kumohon, beri aku kesempatan… Aku akan mengubah sikapku… Aku akan memperhatikanmu, aku tidak akan membuatmu menungguku pulang terlalu lama, aku akan membahagiakanmu, aku menyayangimu Lee Sungmin… Percayalah padaku, aku mencintaimu…" katanya sambil menangkup wajahku dan menatap mataku.

Ya, seperti itulah Cho Kyuhyun. Namja yang menjadi kekasihku sejak 7 tahun yang lalu. Namun semenjak ia menjadi penyanyi dan tinggal di Amerika, sikapnya berubah drastis. Kyuhyun sering mengabaikanku. Bahkan aku tidak menyangka ia masih mau mengakui dirinya sebagai kekasihku.

Dan ya, seperti itulah aku– Lee Sungmin. Aku selalu memaafkannya setiap kali ia meminta maaf padaku. Aku akan selalu menerimanya kembali sekalipun berkali-kali ia menyakitiku. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan sikapku. Apakah aku bodoh? _I think so._

Air mata Kyuhyun masih terus mengalir, sesekali isakan keluar dari mulutnya.

Tangan kananku meraih leher bagian kirinya. Dengan lembut dan sedikit berjinjit kupeluk tubuhnya.

"Uljima…" kataku sambil mengelus lembut tengkuk lehernya.

"Mianhae…" katanya sambil menempelkan dagunya di pundakku.

"Uljima Kyuhyunnie…" ulangku saat air matanya merembes melewati bajuku. Bisa kurasakan hangatnya air matanya menyentuh bahuku.

Perlahan kulepaskan pelukanku. Kyuhyun masih menundukkan wajahnya. Dengan lembut kuhapus air matanya masih mengalir.

Chup~

Dengan lembut pula Kyuhyun mempertemukan bibirku dengan bibir tebal miliknya. Sangat lembut. Tidak ada tuntutan, tidak ada paksaan, tidak seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Kini bibirnya melumat bibirku dengan lembut pula. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti iramanya, menikmati setiap inci bibirnya yang kini menguasaiku.

.

.

.

Aku membuka kedua mataku perlahan. Mentari sudah kembali menyinari bumi ini. kueratkan selimutku saat angin dingin yang berhembus terasa menusuk bahuku yang terekpos.

Lengan kekar itu kini mengunci tubuhku dan tangannya yang lebih besar menggenggam tanganku. Kurasakan wajahnya kini ia tenggelamkan di balik tengkukku, membuatku bisa merasakan napasnya. Aku tersenyum.

Kuubah posisi tidurku menghadap teman tidurku ini. Kuarahkan lengan kekar yang tadi mengunciku agar terlingkar melewati pinggangku.

Sekali lagi aku tersenyum. Kelopak mata itu masih melindungi iris mata tajam yang dimilikinya. Aku menyingkirkan sedikit poni yang menutupi kelopak indah itu.

"Kyuhyunnie…" panggilku lembut.

"Hnnnggghhh" lenguhnya sambil mengerahkan pelukannya padaku.

"Kau tidak ada jadwal hari ini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ada… Aku akan menghabiskan hariku dengan seseorang…" jawabnya masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu kau harus segera bersiap…"

"Shireo~"

"Waeyo~?"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita lanjutkan tidur… Aku masih mengantuk…"

"Kyuhyunnie…"

"Jangan panggil aku Kyuhyunnie… Aku bukan dongsaengmu… Panggil aku chagi, aku kekasihmu!" protesnya. Aku tersenyum.

"Araseo… Chagiya, boleh aku tahu kau akan menghabiskan waktumu dengan siapa hari ini?" tanyaku.

"Hmm…" jawabnya sambil mengangguk. Ia– Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang ada.

"_So_?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Aku akan menghabiskannya denganmu, chagiya~" katanya.

"Ne?"

Kyuhyun mengecup bibirku sekilas.

"Saranghae…" katanya sambil tersenyum lalu kembali mempertemukan kedua bibir kami.

Aku masih terkejut. Beberapa kali kukerjapkan mataku tidak percaya. Rasanya kata 'saranghae' sudah menjadi hal yang tabu bagi Kyuhyun. Tapi kini ia mengucapkannya padaku. Terasa sangat nyata dan tulus ia katakan.

Inikah jawaban dari doa-doaku selama ini? Jika memang begitu, aku sungguh bersyukur. Terima kasih Tuhan. Aku sungguh bersyukur.

"Nado saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun…" kataku saat kami sama-sama membutuhkan oksigen.

Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibirku. Kini sedikit kasar. Lumatan-lumatan yang diberikannya juga sedikit kasar, namun sungguh berbeda dari yang biasa kurasakan. Aku tidak merasa terpaksa sama sekali. Kulingkarkan tanganku pada tengkuknya sambil sesekali meremas rambutnya. Hari ini kami akan benar-benar menghabiskan waktu kami berdua. Dan kami memulainya dari sini.

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
